ngmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
United States Investigation Agency
USIA, or colloquially Good Guys, an investigation agency that deals with the special cases, paranormal and other unexplained phenomena. It is the most well-known agencies of the United States for dealing in numerous cases ranging from violent crime to unexplained happenings. History & Foundation The USIA was founded in Washington D.C. by the Department of Justice in 1905 and later ran by Leroy J. McMackie from 1925 until his retirement in 1947. A year later the USIA was expanding the agency into other regions of the United States. The USIA Office of Dallas was established in 1908 by the state government of Texas and also became the largest in the region. Then in 1948 Vincent Elridge became Director of the USIA and was put in charge of the Eastbury Horror Case, which was a paranormal incident in Eastbury, Massachusetts. The Elridge Commission oversaw the activities of the USIA and also investigated the cold cases of New England and also the abuse cases at the Rockhampton Asylum that became a huge controversy over the years. The Origins of the Good Guys Their nickname the "Good Guys" refers to their sense of justice and kindness towards victims of supernatural attacks and encounters. Also, the early name was going to be called the "General Government Investigators" or G.G.I. a branch of the United States Secret Service. Structure of the USIA The USIA is organized into functional branches and the Office of the Director, which contains most administrative offices. An executive assistant director manages each branch. Each branch is then divided into offices and divisions, each headed by an assistant director. The various divisions are further divided into sub-branches, led by deputy assistant directors. Within these sub-branches, there are various sections headed by section chiefs. Section chiefs are rank in analogous to special agents in charge. Three of the branches report to the deputy director while two reports to the associate director. The functions branches of the USIA are: *USIA Special Investigation Branch *USIA Research and Development Branch *USIA Violent Crimes Branch *USIA National Security Branch *USIA Science and Technology Branch *USIA Intelligence Branch *USIA Criminal Justice Branch Cases Keenes Virus Case The Keenes virus started with a mutation of unknown viruses and then it was released accidentally from the Westwick Research Facility. Then in 1976 more than 30 people became ill with the disease and then a few died as the result of this accident. Surprisingly the virus seemed to fade away after 5 people died from the infection. It is still uncertain how the virus was found and also how it had a short lifespan. Nobody knows how the virus was released from the Westwick Facility but an investigation was launched by the USIA in the following months. They did find how the virus was contained and also the USIA concluded that the release of the virus was accidental. However the rest of the infected with the virus were found to have later health problems and also complications. The Eastbury Strangler In 1988 a series of grisly murders near Eastbury University occurred when two unidentified women were found strangled by an unknown person near her campus. This serial killer is known as the Eastbury Strangler and then more killings happened with another unidentified woman who was later discovered by a couple who were walking around in the park. Regional Offices *USIA Regional Office of Boston *USIA Regional Office of Dallas *USIA Regional Office of New York City *USIA Mid-Atlantic Headquarters *USIA Midwest Headquarters Category:GroupsCategory:Intelligence agencies Category:Law enforcement agencies